Confliction within the mind
by Pixifey
Summary: Bella is conflicted when she begins to remember how she treated Jacob before she ran to save Edward. She can't seem to forgive Edward completely and Jacob isn't acting the same. BPOV/JPOV/EPOV Lemons and mature content ahead. I will be uploading more.
1. Bella has conflicting thoughts

(This first part is Bella's point of view)

I was laying down on my bed covered with my purple skull comforter trying to keep warm because, I was only in thin SkeleAnimals PJ pants and a Foamy cami that empashised my breasts. I reached down under my night-stand to get the laptop my mother bought for me before, I moved to Forks. It began to boot up to the login screen that had a picture of Edward, Jacob and I all standing in front of the local pizzeria holding up my favourite drink, FAYGO. Edward looked like he was trying to force a smile holding onto my lower back-side and Jacob was laughing about something I said with his arm around my neck, holding onto my left arm but, with their free arms they held up their Faygos. I had a smile on my face with my right arm around Jacob and my left arm, holding up my Rock N' Rye Faygo to Edward's Chateaux Faygeaux and Jacob's Sensation Faygo clinking against each other. I couldn't help my laugh at the picture because, it's an odd pair to be standing with, especially trying to get a vampire and werewolf to be friends. I clinked my keyboard and let my Windows login finally allow me to see what I wanted. My instant messengers popped open upon login and Jacob was online, so was Edward.

I guess they both saw me because, instantly, I received an IM from both of them. Jacob was saying hello sweetly as he can and Edward was asking how his love is doing. I still haven't let the feeling retract when Edward calls me his love because, he did leave me and I haven't yet forgiven him. I understand he says it was for my benefit and well-being but, when I saw him almost revealing his beautiful sparkling self to all of Rome, I had a moment of guilt that I might've drove him away. I've still got a feeling he'll do it again or that he's lying to me and there's another reason but, he kissed me within that cathredal so passionately, I never had felt him kiss me like that before. It was a longer for a lover type of kiss, that kind that made me want to drop to my knees. I felt guilt and remorse afterwards but for different reasons like, Jacob. Jacob had been so good to me when Edward left me to almost commit suicide and honestly, he was, no, _**is**_ the only reason why I'm still alive. I felt as if I'd never love again and then, my best friend comes in so calmly, sweetly, silently to rescue me from myself. I began to just stared at the two IMs, one from the guy who tried to stop me from going only because he loves me and the other one from the guy I rescued from being killed and that says he loves me more than his soul. They IM'd me once more til I finally shook my head out of my thought process.

I couldn't respond to them because, I had to much to think about but, I knew if I didn't one of them may just show up in my bedroom from my window. I shook my head and put an away status saying that I wasn't feeling up for much talking and that there was a lot of thinking to do in my mind but, the simple fact I may reply later. I click-clacked my keys a few more times and logged into my email looking at my new ones. Some from people at school saying how glad they are to have me back to almost normal and others asking if I was going to ever respond back like a normal person. I moved my mouse over to new email and searched the list at who it should go to because lately, I've just been typing into the void of space sending it to some cancelled email or letting it sit in my drafts folder. But then, Jacob's name showed up and I held my teeth clamped down as I clicked his name.

---- _To Jacob  
Subject: Please read and understand  
Jacob, I'm sorry for leaving like I did to Rome but, please understand that I had to because, I needed closure or something, I'm not sure. I missed you and thought about you the whole time but, I can't seem to feel for Edward like I did before. There's this void in my chest that won't go away no matter how good everything seems. I know you may not want to see me in person or talk on the phone but, please don't feel like you have to IM me when I log on. There's so much to say to you but I don't know how to put into words how I feel. I know I hurt you when I got in the middle of you and Edward. I could feel, see the pain in your big hazel wolf eyes and I started to let tears fall down my face. I just can't compose myself without you so please, I'm begging please, don't fake around me or stop being my best friend, no my wolf, no my protecter, no nothing's coming out right! I love you, Jacob, no… I love you, Jake. You are my repairman, no my saviour, no my soul who saved me and kept me alive for reason unknown to me. I wish you were here right now because, I think, no I know I need you to take me in your warm embrace that I just can't find anywhere else that makes me feel welcomed and thought that may actually be worth something if I stay human. It's okay if you don't read this, I've written four more but never sent them to you. I understand if you don't reply because, I wouldn't to me and this was a shot in the dark. If you read this, I do love you and I didn't think that was possible for anyone but Edward and you just creeped into slowly, silently. Thank you for everything, Jake, my Jacob. I care about you more than anyone. I'm sorry I hurt you. If you can't forgive me I understand and I shouldn't ask you to but, I'm not going to ask if we can just start over because, that isn't possible with everything we've been through or said. I'll keep your secret, I promise. I just thought you of all people deserved to know or have an explanation._

_Best Regards, no no, With Care and Love,  
Bella_----

I stared at the email that took me almost an hour of typing and rewriting more than a dozen times. I reread it a few times but, it was like my hand moved on it's on and clicked send. I gasped, trying to catch my heart as it fell because, I was just going to put into my drafts. I began to wonder if Jacob will read it or just ignore it. I couldn't stare at my screen anymore so, I just closed the laptop lid and slid it back under my nightstand, grapped a book within reach along with a pen and notebook. I began writing along with read the book side by side and kept wondering what he'd think of that email. I began to scribble unintelligiable things on my notebook about my thoughts. I couldn't help not pay no attention to my book "Malice" and more on what I was writing in the notebook.


	2. Jacob's Email

(JPOV)

My computer beeped silently as I began to close it and sang that I had a new email. I lifted the lid, wiping my eyes to be more awake and saw it was from Bella. I tensed my jaw as much as I could as I read the subject, clicking into it, grudgingly. I began to slowly read it to myself, stopped on a couple parts that seemed to stop my heart. Bella just said she really does love me but, the pain in my chest, that's been there for a couple months, numbed itself. I reread the part where it said, "_I really need your warm embrace_" that made my heart stop. I made her feel love and welcomed. I had a shot of keeping her as Bella, my sweetheart Bella. I couldn't read anymore past that and before I had the chance of shutting the laptop completely, it fell to the ground as I jumped out my window, only in my cut-off blue jeans and a thermal, running through the woods phasing into a wolf. I felt like I couldn't run or jump over obstacles any faster than I already did but then suddenly, doubt came into my mind like, what if I should've replied first or said something about my coming over. I felt so stupid but, I didn't stop. I was almost there and I wasn't about to turn around because if I did, I would've chickened out completely and never replied to just let it sit in my inbox.

I came to nearing to the edge of the woods and phased back into my more human form continued to run to Bella's window. I stared at her window, seeing the dimmed light still on and hoping she was still awake. I jumped to the side of the tree and to the wall of the house straight up to the edge of her window, only to find it shut. I wiggled it silently open and jumped there to find her drowning herself in her iPod and writing in her notebook, always writing in that thing. I creeped slowly over to her bed and sat down reaching over to her face, only to have her startled and staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes that seemed to be bloodshot. I titled my head at her and smiled her favourite smile.

"Bella, are you okay? Your email worried me so; I ran all the way here." I said lowly to her so, it was as if the conversation was only between her and I.

Bella stared silently at me and lunged toward me with her arms flying over my neck pulling me close with a soft sniffle. "Jacob, I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me or be here without it being tense for you." She said lowly as her head rested on my shoulder.

I positioned myself on her soft queen sized bed in a better sitting position and tightened my jaw releasing a tense breath from my chest. I patted her head and lifted it so, she could lay it on my chest because, I knew that was one way to make her stop crying and I didn't like her crying. "Bella, my sweet and lovely Bella. I can forgive you for anything you do and I can tell it's just as tense for you as it is for me. Please don't cry, I'm here now.." I whispered the last part as softly as I could in her ear as I stared down at her with a smirking grin as I wiped a few tears off her eyes.

She nuzzled her head into my chest, listening to her favourite heartbeat and sniffled once more before looking into my hazel eyes with her deep chocolate eyes that I just love so much. She shook her head and let her face tense then released a few more sobs. "Jacob, I don't deserve a best friend like you even with you thinking you can forgive me. I can't help but cry because, I feel as if I'm losing you and that scares the shit out of me. Edward was one thing that you helped repair but, you, nobody can repair me from that. Don't leave and please just stay for awhile, please.." She stared up to me with those eyes again and I melted as I smiled softly staring into them. She released a few more sobs and clenched as hard as she could onto my thermal shirt. I knew then, she was being sincere.

I kept looking into those eyes and replaying what she had just said in my head. Before I could think, I put my hand on her chin lifting her face up to mine and for a split second, I saw her heart. I grazed her cheek lightly with my hand going to the back of her head and very slowly pulled her to me so the distance between us was only a couple inches. I stared once more into those stunning chocolate orbs of hers and without thinking, kissed her lips lightly. It felt like a drug and with that I kissed her once more without thinking but this time, I had more passion put into it.

She stared at me, blinking for a couple seconds, letting the tears that wouldn't leave finally dropped. Her eyes widened as if she was hit by a car and her breath became slow. The fisted hand that was so tight holding onto my thermal began to release itself and she backed slowly to the front of her bed.

"Jacob, what was that? I mean, why?" She said in a low whisper as if now I should regret it but, I couldn't.

"Do you want me to apologize for it? If that's the case then maybe, it was a bad idea for me to show up." I said in a monotone type of whisper and backed off the bed, heading toward the window keeping my eyes on it.

I could feel her eyes on me and her breath became shaky once more even slower than last. "Jacob, I didn't mean to sound that way but, I am with…" she paused for a second then said "please don't apologize, don't leave. I wanted you h--.." Before she even finished her sentence, she quickly sat up and grabbed the back of my thermal and tugged me to bed causing me to trip, falling over. She stared in my upset, depressed hazel eyes and gave a light smile tilting her head.

"It's just you seem to not have liked it and I know you're wi--" but, before I could finish my sentence, her soft plump and lightly glossed pink lips came down onto mine. She was nervous, I could tell but, that didn't affect her when she stopped for a mere second. Within that second, I instantly grabbed her down on top of me, holding the back of her head and I quickly let my lips crash into her like, a train-wreck just hit both of ours. A soft whimper released from her lips and with that I deepened the kiss slowly. Her soft, delicate light hand put itself on my chest and the other on my hip. I gave a light smile and so did she. I had been wanted nothing more but to kiss her like this since that stupid leech, bloodsucker that keeps hurting her, left her to rot. The moment couldn't have been more perfect or right but, I knew the one thing that could ruin it. I didn't even care where he was right now and I hoped he was right outside the window as I put my free arm around Bella's back, putting her down under me on the bed continuing the passionate kissing, turning into a make-out session. Bella had taken a hold of my back and lightly scratched it with her short nails. It made me release a soft whimper within the kiss which made her chuckle. Bella began to explore my mouth as her tongue broke through the threshold of our lips.


	3. Trouble when caught

(BPOV)

I couldn't help myself but, get startled when Jacob touched me. I had been listening to an "Alexz Johnson" song and thinking about him because, every time I heard "2am" I thought of him. Was there anything worse than him seeing me with my eyes bloodshot and make-up trying not to stream itself on my face? I felt like I could crawl back into the hole I was in and stay there with the embarrassment that just washed over me. Why was he here and why did it have to be now? It was bad enough he probably my email but, did he really have to come here? Maybe he came to say that I was wrong to send him it. I looked into those perfect woodsy hazel eyes and saw his face form that smile that's so much my favourite, I knew then that maybe this night might not end with me crying myself to sleep again.

We sat and talked for awhile but of course, it ended with me flaying into his arms clenching his thermal as he spoke such reassuring words that reached my hearts and made my heart slowly begin to beat. My whole body tensed up when he said that I was his sweet and lovely Bella, not just Bella but _his_ Bella. It meant that he does still care about me. I kept letting tears flow through my eyes and they began to sting like poison, as if I should stop but, I couldn't. I kept saying some stupid stuff to him, only to have him react, not defensively, but sweetly as if he knew I was saying them as if I was upset. I kept noticing him twitch and get comfortable with me in his arms as he put my head on his chest. The heartbeat, oh god that heartbeat, that I've been longing to here so bad finally sang it's stunning tune into my ears. I felt like I could just die right then.

I felt him wiped a few tears away and lifted my head up to his. We were now face-to-face and I couldn't help but let my breathing slow down considerably. What was he going to do? He had a look of determination for a second but then, it went fuzzy. I remember his woodsy hazel eyes move closer then, all of a sudden, he lips kissed mine. The second time was more of a passionate kiss and I gasped softly jumping backwards toward my pillows at the front of the bed. Why did he have to kiss me? Twice! All of a sudden he spoke because, I asked why but, this time it wasn't sweet as if we were lovers, no, it was as if I had hurt him for asking why. I saw him turn his back to me and began heading to the window. My heart stopped and for a split nanosecond, I felt it almost shatter because, I was going to watch him leave me. I couldn't let that happen because, when Edward did that, I was devastated and suicidal but, without Jacob, there'd be no reason to have my heart. It would go with him if he jumped out that window. I tried to muster up as much courage as a person could trying to explain but, all attempts where useless.

Before I knew it, I had lunged at the back of his thermal and drug him to the bed staring into those upset woodsy hazel eyes, smiling lightly into them. He tried speaking but, that was soon considered failed because, I leaned over and let my lips kiss his with more passion than I didn't know I had. When had I felt him kiss mine back when I retracted and turning me so I was under him, laying on the bed, my heart melt and my soul let a light glee of happiness. His kisses began to become more like we were lovers and that made me softly whimper into the lips of his perfect bronze thick lips on top of mine. I began to slowly forget how it turned out to us kissing but, I wasn't complaining. For the first time, I had warmth within me instead of the coldness I feel when Edward looks at me and kisses my lips. My only concern was if Edward came to my room and saw this happening, what would happen then? He would probably break up with me again and leave me for suicide like last time but, I didn't care right that moment because, I had my Jacob, my protective and caring Jacob.

I couldn't believe what I let my tongue do but, it had a mind of its own and its mind wanted to explore Jacob's mouth. What was I doing cheating on Edward with Jacob? The kissing became more passionate with our tongues intertwining with one another's and my right hand grabbed a hold of his hip pulling him closer to me as if we weren't already. My left arm was firmly under his arm holding his back and our bodies began to crush together. I felt his large warm hand rest on my chest and slowly moved downward as if not knowing what would okay with me but, anything right now would be okay. I just wanted to feel those fingers tracing my skin, lightly, slowly as he did when he first kissed me. There was nothing more that I wanted than to just feel his skin upon mine.

I let my free hand on his hip slowly lift his blackened skull thermal up his body as if it was a snake. I felt his lightly shudder when my hand touched his warm soft bronzed skin. His arms lifted up, as he sat on top of me and I reached over to pull his thermal completely off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. But, the thing of it that caught my attention was that I didn't hear it slide on the floor. We never broke our lover kisses but, I did when I saw a shadowed figure standing in the midst of the corner of my room near the window. I, being startled, jumped and saw those piercing lime green eyes staring at me, at Jacob, at us. What was I going to do? My mind began to think of all the possibilities till I felt Jacob thrown off of me, across the room, making a rather loud thudding noise against the wall. Before I could blink, Edward was on top of me, holding me forcefully down onto my bed. I began to hold a whimper back in my throat feeling his excessively force on my body, I've never felt or seen him like this before.


	4. Edward surprises Bella

(EPOV)

This night was going to be wondering was the only thing I could think of, even with the festivities going on in my mansion of a house. For some reason, since we came to Forks we began to celebrate these stupid holidays. We had stopped celebrating things like: Christmas or Halloween, probably around 60 years ago. I think that they just wanted to impress my love Bella. Oh sweet and gorgeous Bella with those chocolate-y eyes that have yet to stop captivating me and those sexy curves that accentuate her petit figure with some of those girl-y clothes that just seem so tight on her. I wish I could ravage her the way I want to but, I'm still so afraid if I hurt her that she'll see me as a beast.

But, tonight is the night that Bella, my sweet love, and I will do what she wants, make sweet, tender love in her bed. I gave a light shudder to the thought because, I was getting turned on just thinking about her pale ivory skin, still warm and with pulsating blood running through her body, upon my icy white skin making me feel things I have yet to feel in a long time. Her beautiful chocolate-y brown eyes looking into my ice lime green eyes with passion and lust filling within them. I released a shuddering breath thinking of these lusting thoughts and shook it off knowing that if I continued that I would probably try to wank it beforehand. She craved me for some reason. She wanted all of me and I have yet to fulfill what she lusts after. I couldn't kiss her the way she wanted for her birthday, dammit! I began to get rather frustrated with these thoughts and of myself.

This was it, now was the time! It was now or never. Fill her and my desire, lusts, and needs or go feed. I knew that I could show some restraint if it was needed because, I already had my fill for the next few weeks. Oh but Bella! She could make me forget that I fed and I would need to go feed more till animals would become extinct. Hopefully all that I've had would suffice. I grabbed my deepened rustic coat and my keys off the table, heading out the door. I got to my Volvo and stared silently at the handle of the door for a split second then opened, slammed it shut with force and turned the car over, speeding out of the driveway. I was on the road toward Bella's before I could really think about what I had decided. The car was going 80, 90, 120, 150 before I knew it, I was five minutes away and this scent, scent of a dirty dog awakened my nostrils. I shook it off because, I knew that the dirty mutts were always near Bella's, watching her like she needed _them_ to protect her.

I slowed my Volvo down to going 15mph then to a complete stop within walking distance of Bella's because, I didn't want her knowing I was here. The air around her house smelt of her amazing aroma but, the dirty dog smell still raged through my nostrils and I picked my pace up to Bella's house, now standing in front of me. I looked up to her window with a smile but that soon faded when I saw two dimmed shadows in her room. One of the shadows looked like they sat up, lifting arms in the air and that almost made me aggravated when I appeared in the corner of her room without being noticed. Bella, my sweet love, was under that filthy mongrel taking his shirt off, throwing it where I was standing. They were making out, was this what they did when I wasn't around? Did they do this when I left Bella broken? I began to get enraged to the point that I couldn't control what I was doing.

I grabbed a hold of Jacob by his neck, letting my nails sink into the sides of his neck, and threw him with much force across the room, uncaring if he broke something on his way to the wall. I glared at Bella seeing her eyes no longer filled with lust but, fear of me. I grinned wickedly staring at Bella and with force slamming my fists into her shoulders, making her lightly bounce upward on her bed. I held her there making my fists lightly turn on her skin as she held back a whimper. I didn't care if she began to fear me but, what she was doing was unforgiveable!

"Bella, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I said angrily staring into her now almost deep chocolate black eyes.

Bella whimpered softly to herself trying to make an (I don't know) face. "Ed-d-dward, I uhm.." she said shakily.

"Is this what happens when I'm not around you?! You with this filthy mongrel who you led me to believe was your best friend?! " I growled menacingly into her ear letting my eyes begin to get craving red.

Bella stared at me for a couple minutes before trying to look over to Jacob. Jacob was trying to shake off being thrown and open his eyes but, he kept holding his head as if I gave him a migraine. Bella looked back into my eyes seeing that they began to look rather hungry, craving for anything may get into my path. I had never been this way around her or even let her see me like this ever. She kept holding fearful whimpers in her throat, clenching her jaw together hoping I'd let her go. I began to try and say something before, I heard somebody giving me a dirty wolf growl that somebody would give to their prey. I'd be damned if I was the fucking prey!

Jacob let his claws sink into my left shoulder and twist as he lifted me up in the air. I still had my back to him so, I thought I had some advantage till the filthy mongrel turned me to face him. Jacob had blackened eyes filled with more hatred than I've ever seen in my life. He's forgetting one thing that he's not on his land, his treaty land. He's on mine and if he continued to cross it anymore than I can kill him. Jacob threw me out Bella's window following me on the way out. Before I had the chance to catch myself on my feet, the mongrel was on top of me slamming me hard on the cement. I saw Bella standing at the window with tears in those beautiful eyes of hers and shaking her head lightly. My attention quickly snapped toward Jacob when I felt the rush of air from his fist as I grabbed it and slammed his arm sideways making him fall over with me on top.

"STUPID, FILTHY MONGREL, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" I screamed at him with growls trying to restrain myself from ripping his tongue out of his mouth and chewing it on it then spitting it in his face. Who did he think he was?!

Jacob glared angrily at me with low wolf-like growls. "What you afraid that she may love me more than you? Not possible! You think I can fulfill her desires? That can be true!" He chuckled lowly at me as if it was a spit in my face.

I slammed my fist down hard onto the cement making it break and growled angrily at him. I could feel my eyes become more bloodlust filled with those words. "SHE WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME MORE THAN YOU, MUTT! I CAN FILL HER DESIRES ANYTIME SHE WANTS! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING HERE, aggravating, filthy dog!?" I screamed forcing myself to stay with some restraint but, even with my fist twisting itself in the cement wasn't helping.

I heard Jacob give a wicked laugh with a smirk growing on his face. "Look, _leech_, I'm not going to brag about anything. Bella wanted me here. She emailed me saying she needed me here. Now how does that make you feel, disgusting _bloodsucker_ that _your_ precious Bella wanted me here instead of you?" His grin turned into a disturbing grinned as he kept laughing as he put his head back on the cement.

I closed my eyes for a second and shot open to see Bella now standing at her front door with what looked like more fear and tears streaming down her face. I growled to myself thinking that Bella, _my precious Bella_, wanted this mongrel here! This enraged me to the last straw and before myself or Jacob knew it, my fist which was beside his head was now hitting his face with more force than I even knew I had. I heard a crying scream before I let myself blackout.


	5. Bella watches

(BPOV)

I couldn't help but let fear overcome myself letting my eyes show it more than I've ever let anything. I sat straight up when Edward grabbed Jacob by the neck and let a small gulp slide slowly down my throat. Edward was more pissed than I've ever seen him before and I didn't know who might scare me worse. His head turned to face mine looking me in the eyes with a wicked grin on his face but before I could think, he was on top of me crunching my shoulders onto my bed. I was in so much pain that I wanted to cry out but, I didn't know if that would aggravate him. He's never acted this way toward me.

He spoke to me with such anger with what looked like disgust in his eyes about me. I couldn't reply to him even if I tried but, all I could do was studder and hold my pathetic whimpering back. I closed my eyes at the sound of him growling into my ear and shivers of fear went down my spine. He thought I lied to him about Jacob but, I didn't! Jacob is my best friend, maybe more but, I don't know. I'm so confused. I didn't have time for confusion because, when I opened my eyes Jacob was up at Edward's back, grabbing his shoulder with claws. I hoped that Jacob wouldn't do anything stupid but, sure enough, he did.

Before I had time to speak, Jacob threw Edward out the window and followed soon after. Jacob landed with such flair on top of Edward with what looked like some restraint but, Edward still hate those craving eyes and anger that I feared for Jacob's safety. I knew they could battle like the titans but, that's what worried me so much. I saw Edward's eyes looking up at me from afar and I just let tears lightly fall down my face as I shook my head slightly. I sniffled softly to myself till I saw Jacob go to hit Edward and within that instant moment, I let my eyes go completely wide hoping that Edward would stop him. Edward grabbed Jacob's fist with such strength that he turned him over so that he was on top. I heard such rage in Edward's tone as he screamed at Jacob for a few minutes. Jacob kept laughing and kept his tone scary calm just staring at Edward in the eyes, which I think just made the situation worse.

I quickly ran downstairs, grabbing the first jacket I could reach and opened my front door to witness the events happening. Jacob growled a couple times in Edward's face but, Edward let it all out when Jacob said that I wanted him here, and I did but, now I had a thought of regretting it all. Jacob was just trying to protect me from Edward but, Edward was trying to defend me and I never will understand why. Edward turned his head to see me and I saw not _my Edward_, but another being in his body. What have I done? He turned his head back around to see Jacob still with that same grin on his face and chuckling at him. He lifted his fist up and cocked it back to go hit Jacob straight in the nose.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "EDWARD!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I cried screaming out loud.  
But, I don't think he heard me because, this was the beginning of it all. At that moment, all the fear and worry, along with sadness and love seemed like it no longer matter or should be worth feeling within my body or mind. Material items that they had given me, no longer seemed precious. These boys in front of me were about to battle like the titans before, creation. One could've been Hades and one could've been Zeus but, they could've been worse because, now they were fighting over me. I felt so bad, worse than ever, that I wanted to run over there and stop the next predictament from happening. But, something inside of me wanted to see what would happen and who would win. For some reason, excitement grew inside of me and I smirked watching _my beloved _Edward wanting to fight for me with the gorgeous bronze, perfectly sculpted, Jacob. I had slight momemnt of guilt till I saw Jacob let amusement rise in his woodsy hazel eyes as he watched Edward with curiousity.


	6. Beginning of Titans

(JPOV)

E verything was happening so fast from the point when I was on top of Edward to when he was on top of me. I was eerily calm when I spoke to him, only amusement was rising within me. I was damned if he was going to keep hurting or scaring sweet Bella. Who the fuck did he think he was? He may have asked her to marry him but, she was conflicted between human and vampire. My attention was snapped away from Edward when I heard Bella scream with what sounded like crying in her voice. Both of our heads turned toward Bella to see her standing there with tears streaming down that beautiful ivory face. Edward's attention span on her didn't last long when he turned to me and had this creepy grin on his face.

I looked back at Bella for a split second and saw excitement. What the hell?! Why the hell was there excitement in her eyes? I felt a whoosh of air and turned my attention to Edward with curiosity has he lifted his fist in the air. I figured I'll let him take the first punch and maybe even a second punch but then, oh it'll be on like ramen on rye bread! I watched his eyes no longer show emotion has they went completely blood black and before I knew it, his fist met my nose. I yelled out as I felt and heard my nose crack loudly. I growled at him a bit and he hit me on my cheek the second punch. I felt my jaw snap and move out of place. Edward was in for it because now, I was going to get my say so! I slammed my fist hard into his chest making him fly backwards in the air with a sound of "CRRWAAK!!!!!!" as he landed against one of the trees.

I got up onto my feet and popped my jaw for a second then ran over to him, trying with all my restraint to not phase. Edward was playing dead, like I didn't know this game. I stopped a couple feet away from him then before I knew it, he jumped up over to me making me slam onto my back. I felt a rock jam into my spine as he went to go punch me in my throat; I grabbed his fist and twisted as hard with all my might lifting him up in the air. He growled like the horrible bloodsucker he is and twisted himself out of my hold as I stood to my feet. All he could do was stare at me but, within thirty seconds he lunged himself at me with so much force I was almost taken back till I slammed my fists into his man-boobs and now it was getting heated because, I was now pissed.

"Look _leech_, " I lowly growl trying to not let my tone get tense, "we're just going to be at this forever and where will we be then?!"

I couldn't see anything in his eyes but, blackness. He just stared at me, continuing to forcefully shove me and I did the same to him. He looked over to Bella and couldn't read what he was thinking or his expression. All of a sudden, he stopped shoving me and stood still in that spot in front of me. Before I had time to react, he had lunged over to Bella, slamming her back to the wall behind her. He had her by a grip that she couldn't even squirm her way free. His right fist slammed a hole through the wall right next to her ear. I saw the excitement leave her eyes and a deathly terror arise as she squeaked to herself. Edward was enjoying her dismay and continued as he forcefully grabbed her chin with one finger lifting her up against the wall, holding her there. Words were spoken but, I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, all I could really think of was if I should help. A few minutes passed by and Edward, that disgusting _leech_ no longer had her lifting with a finger under her chin but with his hand on her throat. She was coughing violently holding onto his wrist trying to get free with all her might. After a couple minutes of trying, her hands began to loosen and her arms fell limply at her sides. She had given up, she had surrendered and her eyes started to get a glazed tint to them. I growled loudly making the ground I was standing on, shake in fear below me as I started to run quickly to Bella's front door.

Edward was whispering something within her ear that I couldn't quite make out and rage rose within me seeing Bella limply under his grip. I reached his side and grabbed his arm away from her. His fist was still buried within the wall and that was fine with me. Bella slid to the ground, making a soft groan noise as she mumbled something incoherently. I grabbed his right arm and slammed my fist right under it toward his elbow. I heard him release a low growling groan and snarled at me as he stared with fire in his eyes. Vampire, fire, I chuckled to myself thinking of the irony. He reached for my throat with his nails and slammed me out the door onto the edge of her doorstep. The doorstep crumbled underneath me as I landed hard on top and pieces went everywhere. I'll take this beating as long as Bella's safe. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore but this fight. I didn't care that I wasn't on my land because, this was neutral territory. He could kiss my ass and I was going to make him do so.

He crossed the line between right and wrong when he went after Bella. If he had a problem he should've just taken it up with me! His fist slammed hard into the side of my head and I groaned as my head slammed harder into the concrete. My eyes and mind went hazy for a moment as I looked over to see Bella no longer moving like she should. I think she was rendered unconscious and that was the point I blacked out because, that was the last carving on the totem pole!


End file.
